Kaerichi
by BlackWolf21
Summary: A violent pack show up with the intention of killing everyone, can the wolves band together to defeat this new enemy... or are they just pawns in the new pack's game? A lot of graphic violence coming up.
1. Kaerichi

I don't own Wolf's Rain, blah-de-blah. This is just fan made, blah-de-blah. On with the fanfiction. This is based on a very strange dream I had.

* * *

'You'll never guess what's happened,' Kila smiled.

Kila was a grey wolf, but her coat was covered in blood, her eyes were pure red with cat-like pupils.

'What?' Jiro asked.

'We've located him... Tsume,' Kila chuckled, maliciously, putting up her human illusion.

Kila's hair was pure white and fell around her shoulders, it was also stained red by blood. Her shirt was dyed red by blood, even though it's real colour was light green, and she had a black skirt on that shimmered with blood. Her eyes were now green with slit-pupils.

'Realy?' Jiro turned, his lips curling into a wicked smile, his eyes were the same bright red as his wolf form, his clothes weren't stained in blood, he looked the cleanest in the pack... that was because he didn't spend most of his time in blood.

Jiro's hair was pitch black, his skin was pale, his clothes were pure black and clung, tightly, to his body. Jiro was the leader of the "Kaerichi" pack, the name they had chosen for themselves meant "a spurt of blood from one's victim".

'Tsume...' Jiro repeated the name as if it was a particularly revolting disease.

'He's travelling with a pack of five other wolves... and the Flower Maiden,' Kila said, spitting out the last two words with disgust.

Jiro growled furiously and slammed a fist against a tree, his face showing so much hatred that Kila shrank back, afraid that Kiro may vent his anger by attacking her, as he had often done to other members of the pack.

'The Flower Maiden!?' Jiro yelled, his voice trembling with anger.

'Yes, sir,' Kila said, timidly.

Jiro started to tremble.

'Assemble as many of the pack as possible! Target his pack... but don't kill _him_... let him suffer,' Jiro snarled.

...

'Quit lagging behind, runt,' Hige called, playfully.

Toboe immediately sped up, Raven shot Hige a look that told him to stop teasing Toboe. Hige shrank away from her gaze. Tsume seemed to be in deep thought, he wasn't taking in any of his surroundings, or the activities of his pack-mates.

'Tsume, watch out!' Raven's voice suddenly cried.

Tsume felt something hit him and snapped out of his thoughts, he was on the floor, Raven was on top of him, having pushed him to the ground.

'You almost stood on a foothold trap,' Raven said, sounding worried.

Tsume pushed Raven off him and stood up.

'Are you alright?' Toboe asked, worried.

'Fine,' Tsume said, shortly.

Kiba threw a rock on the trap, making it spring up. Tsume had already started to walk away, Toboe was jogging after him.

'Something's definatly wrong... I mean, come on! Tsume looks at the ground when he walks, how could he have not seen the trap?' Raven growled.

'Something's on his mind,' Blue said, sounding equally worried.

Raven ran after Toboe and Tsume, a look of fear flashed across her face, she was very scared for her friend, something had got him worried and he was trying not to show it.

'That's right... run... but you won't be able to run for long,' Jiro growled, as the pack started to run towards the horizon...

* * *

I scared myself while I was writing this, I even had to stop half way through to calm down.


	2. The First Strike

I don't own Wolf's Rain, blah-de-blah. This is just fan made, blah-de-blah. On with the fanfiction. This is based on a very strange dream I had.

* * *

Tsume was woken by the sound of Toboe screaming, he was on his feet at once, Raven was by his side in an instant, they saw that Toboe was on the floor, a white wolf stood over him, her eyes were pure red, with black slits for pupils, her coat was covered in blood, a river of blood was running past them... there had only been grass there before.

'Kila! Stay away from him!' Tsume barked.

Kila smiled, her sharp teeth showing, they were sharper and longer than an ordinary wolf's.

'Beg,' she whispered.

Tsume growled, his hackles raised and his tail bristled, Raven realised that Tsume had said "Kila" so he knew this other wolf's name.

Kila had one paw on Toboe, her claws were also very sharp, Toboe was whimpering, he kept flickering between his human illusion and his true wolf form.

'Tsume... help...' Toboe managed to say.

Kila laughed at the runt's efforts, her cold eyes stared into Tsume's, Tsume could feel her mind, trying to force him to back down, he stared back her her, his own will power trying to push her away from Toboe.

'He won't help you, runt,' Kila said, not looking at Toboe but continuing to keep eye contact with Tsume. 'He's a mere coward, he'll just turn and run away... just like he did before!'

'Tsume isn't a coward!' Toboe cried. 'He's my best friend and the bravest wolf I know!'

Kila growled and, driven by anger, forgot to keep eye contact, she lowered her head, slowly and calmly... Quick as a flash, she plunged her teeth into Toboe, ripping away his flesh, causing more blood to spurt onto her coat.

Raven had had enough of this, she darted at Kila, leaping at her and sinking her teeth through Kila's back, she felt the bones in Kila's spine breaking, all she wanted to do was hurt Kila more than she had ever hurt any wolf or human before.

Tsume tried to move, tried to help, but he was frozen to the spot, he couldn't move at all, he knew that this was Kila's doing, she had been distracting him by trying to make him retreat while, at the same time, she had been casting a little enchantment, preventing Tsume from doing anything.

Toboe was scared, he tried to get up but couldn't, he wanted to get to Tsume, he wanted his friends, he was in a lot of pain and was also worried about Raven, he had never seen her like this... he had never seen such hatred in her. He had never seen such an urge in her, such an urge to hurt someone.

Another wolf arose from the rive, her was large and black, with the same eyes as Kila, he looked like a larger version of Darcia with red eyes and sharp claws and teeth.

'Jiro...' Tsume breathed, he stared at the wolf who had once been his idol, in shock and horror.

Raven growled at Jiro, lifting her bloodied muzzle and facing him. Jiro grabbed Raven by the scruff of her neck and threw her away, she hit a rock that had been altered by Jiro's presence, it was now a sharp spike, Raven shrieked in pain, switching to her human illusion out of shock, she fell to the floor, blood dripping from her back.

'Stop it!' Tsume yelled at Jiro.

Jiro looked at the grey wolf and then turned away, his attention now on Kila. Kila was clearly dying, her spinal chord had been snapped and she had lost a lot of blood.

'Jiro... I'm so sorry,' Kila said, her voice was chocked with tears.

Jiro growled, he grabbed her around the throat and shook her, causing her neck to break, he then threw her away from him, then looked at Tsume again.

'I'll be back, Tsume... you can count on that... I'm going to make your life a living hell!' Jiro roared, before running back to the river and vanishing beneath the blood.

The environment went back to normal, the rocks smoothed over and the river of blood vanished, Tsume could move again and he immediately ran to Raven and Toboe.

Hige, Kiba, Blue, and Cheza had been affected by a spell that had kept them asleep, Raven hardly ever slept, which was probably why she had remained conscious. The four sleeping members of the pack slept on, and Tsume decided not to wake them, he'd explain everything later.

Raven and Toboe were not too badly hurt, Tsume apologised for not being able to help them.

'I'll forgive you...' Raven said.

'If?' Tsume asked, knowing that there was a string attached.

'If you tell me what that was all about,' Raven said.

* * *

Wow... listening to rock music really affects my violence in writing, doesn't it?


	3. The First Fall

I don't own Wolf's Rain, blah-de-blah. This is just fan made, blah-de-blah. On with the fanfiction.

* * *

'Jiro, you shouldn't bother yourself with the target, allow me to make the first move,' Yuki said, a sinister glint in her red eyes.

'Very well... but remember what should happn if you fail,' Jiro growled.

'The fate of Kila, your foolish sister?' Yuki asked, innocently.

'Just get on with it,' Jiro growled.

'Yes... sir,' Yuki said, before walking into the red river before her.

.

'Blue!' Hige cried, as the black half breed was pinned down.

'You could stop this, Tsume,' Yuki smiled.

Raven glared at Tsume, he had refused to tell her what the whole thing with Kila had been, and so she had refused to forgive him, causing a lot of tension within the group, since the two were just equal in everything, including stubbornness, they both stood firm, not relenting in the slightest.

'What does Tsume have to do with this?' Kiba growled.

Yuki's red eyes fell upon Tsume.

'You've not told them? Why should I expect anything else? Same old coward,' she sneered.

Tsume growled, trying to avoid eye contact with Yuki, rememering what happened last time. Yuki smiled, she dug her sharp claws into Blue's side, causing her to shriek in pain.

'Stop it!' Hige cried, he looked at Tsume with a pleading look.

'Tsume, make her stop, please!'

Tsume sensed the fear around Hige, he looked at Yuki, meeting her gaze.

'Leave Blue alone, I'm the one you want,' he growled.

'On the contrary, we have orders to make you suffer before we kill you,' Yuki said.

'Fine, kill her,' Tsume said, scorn in his voice. 'I can't stand her.'

Yuki growled and threw Blue aside and glared at Tsume, everyone else was staring at him too, except they all looked shcoked instead of angry... all except Raven.

'Wow, you guys are rubbish at telling when Tsume's lying,' she muttered.

Blue was struggling to stand up, Yuki had hurt her badly, Hige felt scared and angry at the same time, anger overcame the rest of his emotions and he darted sat Yuki, furiously.

'Baka,' Raven muttered, running to Hige's aid.

Hige yelped as Yuki, being the stronger wolf, twisted around and sank her teeth into him, ripping through his flesh, blood staining her grey coat. Tsume joined in the fight, knowing what moves to make to distract Yuki.

.

Yuki growled, she turned and ran back to the river of blood, vanishing beneath the surface. Blue and Hige were layed together, Hige was already dead, his eyes were closed and he was lying in a pool of blood, some was his and some Yuki's. Blue flickered between her true form and her human illusion, Kiba was the first to reach her. Blue looked at him silently, but her eyes said everything, Kiba nodded and lowered his head. Biting through Blue's throat, he put her out of her misery.

Cheza was sat behind a rock, crying, she could smell wolf's blood, too much of it, she had her head in her hands, tears spilling from her red eyes. She felt fur, she looked up, even though she was blind and so could not see the wolf who was stood next to her.

'Tsume, why are you not with the others? Why did you come to this one?' she asked, as she stroked the grey wolf.

'I couldn't stand being over there... I was trying to protect them... I was trying to stop it from happening... but all I did was cause two of my friends to die,' Tsume said, hating himself for what he'd done.

'Tsume, this one knows how much you are trying to hide. This one thinks that you should tell your friends to prevent them from being hurt,' Cheza said, gently.

Tsume didn't reply, Cheza put her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her face in his fur, comforted by his presence, her tears soon stopped, but she could sense the fear that was running through Tsume, and she could sense the burden he bore. The thought of Tsume's pain very nearly reduced her to tears again.

* * *

Wow, I usually hate Cheza but that little scene has actually made her grow on me, a little.


	4. The Truth's Out

I don't own Wolf's Rain, blah-de-blah. This is just fan made, blah-de-blah. On with the fanfiction.

* * *

Jiro's pack didn't attack for a few weeks, and during that time, Tsume spent most of his time with Cheza, feeling too guilty to interact with the rest of the pack, he could still smell Hige and Blue's blood, even though the pack had moved on, leaving the blood behind. Cheza enjoyed Tsume's company, she wasn't used to his presence and liked that he trusted her enough to come to her when he was feeling upset and guilty, even though he didn't actually tell her everything, he only told her that he felt awful and wanted to be away from the other wolves.

Tsume felt like he'd let everyone down, Hige had asked him to help Blue, and he had been unable to do anything but bluff, and the stupid Raven had gone and told everyone that he was lying. Tsume felt like crying, he felt Cheza's hand on his head and felt comforted, he had grown to trust Cheza a lot over the last few days, he didn't even think that Toboe would understand everything, he was too young and too innocent, he wouldn't understand about Jiro's pack trying to get revenge, and wanting to cause as much pain to Tsume as they could.

'Tsume, tell this one what is bothering you,' Cheza said, gently.

'I couldn't help them,' Tsume mumbled. 'Even when we were fighting Yuki I wasn't brave enough to kill her, all I did was try to distract her.'

Cheza kept on stroking the grey wolf, slightly shocked that the strong, unfeeling front could give way to such a vunerable, caring personality.

'You did help, you stopped Blue from being killed in front of Hige, that would have made Hige very sad.'

'Hige got killed in front of Blue with the same effect,' Tsume pointed out.

Cheza didn't reply, she just kept stroking, running her fingers through the grey fur. She started to hum, softly, knowing that her song soothed the wolves.

'What should I do, Cheza?' Tsume asked.

'This one thinks you should tell the others,' Cheza said.

'Tell them what? That I'm being chased by a pack of wolves that wants to kill every single one of them, and you, and then kill me!?' Tsume cried, leaping to his feet, looking scared, worried, and sick of the whole thing.

Cheza was shocked by this outburst, she looked over at the other wolves, hoping none of them had heard and freaked out, Raven had obviously heard, she was staring at Tsume in shock, her mouth hanging open, she was the only wolf that was using her illusion.

'Tsume, you should trust your friend, they need to know, then they can be prepared. If they are truley your friends, they will stick by you,' Cheza said, gently.

Tsume layed down again, wishing Jiro would just hurry up and finish him off, he couldn't stand this, he didn't want to hurt his friends like this, Raven hadn't been speaking to him for ages, and Toboe always looked sad and scared, not sure whose side to be on, since he was such good friends with both Raven and Tsume, so he had been spending most of his time alone or with Kiba, trying to get away from the non-verbal non mental fued that was going on between Raven and Tsume.

'I'm sick of this whole thing, I just want it to stop,' Tsume whimpered, his eyes shut, tight, he was clearly scared and upset and tired, he needed someone to comfort him, he needed one of the pack to comfort him, not just Cheza. Cheza just wasn't enough to calm him down.

Raven walked over, dropping her illusion, and sat down in front of Cheza and Tsume.

'Tsume, why didn't you tell us?' she asked him, softly. 'We'd all have understood.'

Tsume didn't react, he just whined. Cheza placed a hand on his head and began stroking him again, looking at Raven. Raven wanted to do something to comfort Tsume, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't go against her personality completely. She was also a little bit too shocked to think due to the fact that, in all the months that she had known Tsume, she had never once heard him whine, it was strange, it was like Kiba suddenly proclaiming that Paradise was a stupid myth that didn't exist, or Hige saying that he wasn't hungry, or Toboe attacking a human, it was completely unnatural.

* * *

I am in serious danger of making myself cry. And this isn't a filler chapter, I'm trying to portray the sadness of the story, as well as the violence and anger.


End file.
